


Alpha of my Eye

by sy62697



Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha Matsuoka Rin, Alpha Yamazaki Sousuke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bad Puns, Confessions, F/M, Fluffy, Omega Reader, Oneshot, Reader Insert, Swimming Pools, cuteness, first time writing alpha/omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sy62697/pseuds/sy62697
Summary: A little story of how you and your alpha came together. Thanks to some sly siblings, of course.Alpha!Sousuke/Omega!Reader





	

**Author's Note:**

> First time really writing anything alpha/omega ;u; I'm super interested in this AU and I REALLY want to start writing more of these AUs, so I think I'll start here ^^ If you have any advice for the A/B/O AU, I'd love to hear it! I'll start writing for other fandoms as well soon, like KHR ^u^ Anyways, thanks for reading this and I hope you enjoy it!! ^^  
> *DISCLAIMER: I do not own Free! Iwatobi!! All copyrights belong to their rightful owners!!*

“I don't know why you’re still worried, (Name)-chan.”

Gou peered over to you with a soft smile on her lips, seeing the worry in your flushed face that was currently buried in the fabric of your sweatshirt. Currently the two of you were sitting on the apex of a grassy hill near the coast, overlooking the water on a cloudy autumn day; the temperature was warm thanks to the ocean breeze, so you had shed your jacket in favor is keeping your face pressed into it. It was already bad enough that you couldn't hide your worry from your face, but now she made you spill the beans of your current crisis.

“Because what if he wants something else? Like a beta or another alpha?” This subject had been brought up between you and Gou quite regularly as of late. With graduation creeping up, you were too busy worrying about your future outside of school that you hadn't even been aware of the life you had right now.

“Alphas usually don't do well with each other, you should know that by now. I mean, Rin will hardly speak to me, the jerk!” Gou huffed as she crossed her arms in irritation, before looking back to you sweetly. With you being an omega, it was more than impossible for her to not look at you in adoration due to her own alpha status. You were an adorable, precious thing in need of affection and protection.

“Besides, an alpha and an omega is like the perfect pairing. His big muscles will keep you safe and happy!” she cheered with a fist in the air, making you giggle at her enthusiasm. Her eyes gleamed at the sound, but softened when your downcast eyes found a blade of grass, your hand following as you ripped pieces from the earth and tore them apart in distraction.

“That's another problem. I don't want him to feel obligated to be with me just because I'm an omega. I don't want him to feel forced, you know?” You buried your face a little more as a light breeze picked up, softly caressing your skin and hair and cooling your flushed cheeks. Gou gave a chuckle, leaning back a little.

“Are we even talking about the same guy, (Name)-chan? You know how stubborn he is. He won't do anything he doesn't want to, especially if he feels forced to do it,” she smiled brightly to you.

“Trust me, you have nothing to worry about~”

~

“Why are you so worried about this, Sousuke?”

The tall ebony haired man simply grumbled as he sent his glare to the wall, begrudgingly talking about his inner turmoils that had been causing him much unneeded stress. It was one thing for an alpha to show such vulnerability, but to another alpha? Humiliating.

Sousuke was currently splayed across the top bunk of his shared room with Rin, his folded arms resting on the railing with his chin nestled on them. His mouth was partially covered as he began to shrink back a bit, embarrassed that he was struggling so much with this issue.

“What if I scare her off?” Sousuke replied back with a slight growl in his throat, his eyes snapping back to Rin’s. “You make it look so easy to talk to her, but she’s been getting further and further from me,” he explained, watching as Rin sat backwards on the only chair in the small room. Rin then sighed, knowing that his friend was so much more brave than this. His rosy red eyes locked with teal.

“You’re way overthinking this, Sou. First of all, it's in your general makeup to be attracted to each other,” he began, seeing Sousuke blush ever so slightly. Sousuke let it slip once about how much he enjoyed your natural scent and Rin still brings it up whenever he can.

“Second of all, who else is she going to see? Think about it. Between my sister, me, and you, she’s surrounded by alphas. No one would try to force their way between all of us.” Sousuke rose a brow as he contemplated Rin’s point. Generally speaking, that would be enough to scare off most other guys.

“Sou, you’re not giving yourself credit where it's due. The way she looks at you says it all, man,” Rin finished, seeing Sousuke’s eyes fill with a glimmer of hope.

“Trust me, you have nothing to worry about.”

~

“Why are we meeting them at the pool this late? Aren't visiting hours over?” you asked Gou with a panicked voice, your eyes dancing around as you both walked into the Samezuka building. It was late at night and the only source of light was a few in the main hallways that remain on all day. When you both arrived at the pool area, you were pleased to see the pool lights burning brightly from under water, giving it a whimsical appearance of a glowing lake. The smell of chlorine rushed to your nose, filling your senses with that smell you’ve come to know and love.

But then another scent joined in, one that made your nose twitch before recalling it. It was also a familiar scent, one that you’ve learned to identify out of a group.

Sitting at the edge of the pool with his shorts rolled up, Sousuke leaned his elbows on his thighs as he idly stirred the water with his lower legs, his head lowered as his laced fingers rested on his lips in thought. Your cheeks flushed as you noticed his pose made his shoulders look even bigger and stronger than usual. Your heart skipped a beat.

Quickly looking back, you almost gasped when you realized Gou was no longer at your side. Looking around, you caught the slightest glimpse of red hair behind a door that quickly shut, leading back to the hallway outside. The sound of the door shutting was loud enough to make you jump, cheeks burning hot as you looked back to see Sousuke’s widened, glowing teal eyes. It must have scared him too.

You sat for a solid few seconds just staring at each other, especially when you noticed his blush, before he looked away and coughed into his hand, his other hand patting the spot next to him. You quickly walked over, after coming back from your trance of course, and rolled up your sweats until they were between your knee and upper thigh. You then sat down beside him, getting within arm's reach, and let your legs dip into the warm water. It was a nice change from the frigid air outside, and you smiled.

Sousuke had watched you the whole time, his heart thumping loudly upon seeing your small smile. A powerful urge to wrap his arms around you, to keep you safe and close to him, made his arms twitch. You noticed this and looked up into his eyes. The gaze was locked, neither wanting to pull away as if some sort of stiff wire connected the space between. You could see the emotion swirling in his beautiful, shimmering orbs. He was searching yours for something, yet he was relaxed and content. He seemed on edge, and his eyes were conflicted with something you couldn't quite place, but they held so much adoration in them. He looked as if he wanted to say something so bad, but what? Maybe he was waiting for you to make the first move?

After all, you could that he was feeling the same way you were. You both knew how the other felt, so why was this so difficult to voice? You had been friends for so long, and you hadn't felt this abashed since you first met him when Rin used a cheesy pickup line on you.

A soft giggle suddenly left your lips as you looked back to the pool, the smile on your lips as you realized how hard your heart was beating; Sousuke could probably hear it from where he sat. When you looked away, Sousuke let his lips curl into a grin as he watched your shoulders shake ever so gently. He’d be damned if he didn't think you were the cutest thing he's ever seen in his life. Or the most beautiful. Or the most unique. Or the most perfect.

“I know why you’re such a good swimmer, Sou,” you suddenly broke the silence, the smile on your lips translating into your words. Sousuke looked over with his droopy eyes full of curiosity, hoping to meet yours but only met your hair as you were still looking into the water. Your feet stirred the water anxiously as a blush formed on your cheeks, making him lean a little closer.

“Why?” he whispered, casually leaning on an arm that he placed closer to you. Your smile widened as you looked down further, embarrassed and shy as your heart raced.

“Because you’ve been swimming in my head a lot lately.” You sheepishly looked over to see his widened, shocked eyes.

“...”

“...”

Boisterous laughter erupted from the two of you and filled the large pool area, Sousuke leaning back on both hands as he roared happily, you laughing hard enough to bring tears to your eyes as you physically shook. Your heart swelled at the sound of his joyful laughter, thankful that he enjoyed the moment as much as you did. As the laughing began to die down, you both looked at each other as the sounds died down into giggles and chuckles, Sousuke giving a toothy grin as he looked down at your closed smile.

He looked absolutely gorgeous with the blue light reflecting from the water onto his smooth skin and silky, ebony hair, glimmering off of his white teeth. And his eyes, those were eye that could mined and sold as flawless gems. They were glowing more than usual due to the lights from the pool and glistening beautifully. It took your breath away.

And from the way he was looking at you with awe-inspired look of love, you were taking his breath away as well.

“I love you so much, (Name),” Sousuke smiled lovingly as your heart thudded, cheeks burning. You knew he meant it from deep within his heart, and the fact that you were finally telling each other made your mind fill to the brim with bliss.

“Sousuke, I wish I would have told you sooner,” you admitted, your face turning sheepish. “Honestly I was worried sick about so many things, but now I see that it was dumb of me to be so nervous.” Sousuke sent you a reassuring smile as he scooted closer to you, enough so that his arm was touching yours. He was warm, making you want to curl up closer to him.

“I worried too, so don't feel alone. I thought that I was scaring you away,” he admitted as well, leaning down a bit so that he was a little closer to you, his hand moving ever so closer to yours at the edge of the pool. You huffed with a small laugh.

“You couldn't scare me away if you tried. Besides,” you started as your cheeks ignited with a glowing flush, “I like you the way you are. You make me feel safe and relaxed.” With that, you leaned closer to him, to which he smiled and decided to lift his large arm and place it behind you, allowing you to lean into his side. You looked up to him, now even closer, and took in his intoxicating scent of chlorine and cologne. Your head fell onto his shoulder, so he leaned his cheek onto the top of your head.

“So then,” the swimmer started, “does that mean you’ll be my girlfriend?”

A smile broke out across your lips as a blush erupted at an equal speed, making you nestle yourself closer to him as you closed your eyes. Your body was radiating joy, both at the fact that you were curled up into the arm of an alpha and that it happened to the alpha of your dreams. Your omega instincts were going absolutely crazy, that much was easy to tell.

“Do I even need to say anything?” you grinned to yourself, feeling him chuckle as he squeezed you gently.

“You’re right...it would ruin the moment anyway~” he teased you, closing his eyes as well.

Outside the pool area, the red haired siblings were grinning in utter victory at the sight before them, peeking in from behind the door on the opposite side of the new couple.

**Mission success.**


End file.
